Une pauvre idiote
by Charliflex
Summary: OS. Vous-êtes vous déjà senti trahi ? Tellement trahi que toute capacité à réfléchir a quitté votre personne ? Avec-vous déjà eu la sensation de perdre ce à quoi vous vous accrochiez depuis presque toujours ? Je ne vous le souhaite pas, c'est certain. Parce que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé, à moi.


Salut à vous lecteurs,

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un autre OS qui est en quelque sorte le pré-prologue d'une fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire mais que je ne publierais pas tout de suite, de peur d'abandonner '-.-

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Charliflex.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à notre Queen JK Rowling, mis à part quelques OC.

* * *

Je ne peux pas y croire. Elle n'a pas pu me faire ça. Impossible. Ma meilleure amie.

\- GWEN ! appelle une voix derrière moi.

Je me tourne pour voir qui a parlé mais mes larmes me brouillent la vue. Je me frotte les yeux pour distinguer quelque chose et voit deux silhouettes similaires.

\- GWEN, ATTENDS-NOUS ! hurla une autre voix.

Méria et Lyra, mes seules amies désormais.

Les jumelles courent vers moi. Une fois arrivées à ma hauteur, elles me prennent dans leurs bras. Leurs longs cheveux noirs sont trempés, tout comme les miens. Il a beaucoup plu aujourd'hui, même si on est en juin. Les épreuves des ASPICs commencent demain et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez travaillé. Je ne suis pas très douée scolairement à part en potions et en divination –où je parviens à inventer des choses très farfelues que ma prof aime beaucoup.

Comment une meilleure amie peut-elle faire une chose pareille ?

\- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, me chuchote Méria.

\- Tu sais, Gwen, commence Lyra, je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on analyse la situation.

Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en état d'analyser quoi que ce soit ? Sérieusement ? J'adore Lyra mais souvent elle ne comprend pas que dans la vie il ne faut pas toujours tout analyser, qu'il suffit de pleurer pour évacuer son énervement. Parce que, non, je ne pleure pas parce que j'aimais mon petit ami à la folie et que Tonks me l'a piqué sous mon nez. Je pleure parce que je suis énervée contre elle et qu'elle m'a déçue, deux meilleures amies ne peuvent pas sortir avec le même garçon, même à des années d'intervalle. C'est immoral. En vérité, je n'ai jamais autant aimé Thomas que Charlie, même si ça faisait cinq mois qu'on était ensemble. Ça a toujours été Charlie, depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

\- Voyons les choses en face, reprend-elle, ton petit-ami, Thomas, t'a quitté hier et à l'instant tu viens de le voir en train de bécoter ta meilleure amie, Tonks. Charlie l'a vu aussi, en même temps que toi, et a dit « Après tout, pourquoi pas ? ».

\- Ex-petit-ami et ex-meilleure amie, je précise. Et puis, comment une meilleure amie peut-elle faire ça ? Je croyais connaître Tonks, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas !

\- D'après mon analyse, dit Lyra en ignorant ma remarque, soit Tonks a profité que Thomas t'ai quittée pour le draguer, soit ils sortaient déjà ensemble avant que Thomas ne te quitte et ils l'ont mis au jour après qu'il l'ait fait.

\- Ça me console vraiment, Lyra, merci.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte de mes amies et marche lentement vers les berges du lac. La pluie continue de cliqueter sur la capuche de ma veste et de mouiller mes longs cheveux bruns. Je m'assois sur une pierre et regarde la surface noire du lac, mouvementée par la pluie battante.

Mes amies ne m'ont pas suivie. Elles comprennent que j'ai besoin d'être seule. Merci les filles.

\- GWEN ! appelle une autre voix.

Oh non ! Pas lui, pas maintenant !

Je décide de ne pas me retourner.

Charlie ne m'a pas défendue, ni soutenue. Merci le soi-disant meilleur ami, franchement.

\- Gwen, il me dit, tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Dora.

Il l'appelle Dora ? C'est nouveau ça.

\- Ouais et alors ? je dis sèchement.

Il parait d'abord surpris par mon ton sec mais ne fait aucun commentaire dessus et poursuit.

\- Elle a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle aimait Thomas mais que tu le lui avais piqué sous le nez. Alors elle en a profité, comme il t'a quittée.

\- Deux choses, je dis en me relevant. D'un, elle m'a dit de me lancer, il y a cinq mois de cela, de me lancer et de l'inviter à sortir pour la Saint-Valentin. Et de deux, tu es sûr qu'elle ne le fréquentait pas alors qu'il était encore avec moi ?

\- C'est ta meilleure amie, pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

\- C'était ma meilleure amie, je corrige en accentuant sur le premier mot. Si elle était vraiment ma meilleure amie, elle ne serait pas sortie avec mon ex juste après qu'il m'ait quittée ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que fait une meilleure amie.

\- De toute façon c'était un gros crétin, c'est mieux pour toi de ne plus être avec lui.

\- D'un, ce n'était pas un crétin et de deux, ça n'a rien à voir. Il est question de confiance entre deux amies et de respect. Je m'en fous de ne plus être avec lui, je n'ai même pas versé une larme.

\- Vous les filles, vous êtes trop compliquées. C'est de la faute de Thomas s'il demande à Dora de sortir avec lui, pas celle de Dora !

\- Elle aurait pu ne pas accepter !

Elle aurait dû ne pas accepter.

\- Mais puisqu'elle l'aime !

\- TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! explosai-je.

\- Pas besoin de me parler comme ça !

\- TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE QU'ON NE FAIT PAS CE GENRE DE CHOSES À SA MEILLEURE AMIE !

\- DE TOUTE FAÇON C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU ES TELLEMENT NAÏVE QUE TON COPAIN AURAIT PU TE TROMPER ET TU N'AURAIS RIEN VU ! TU TE LAISSES FAIRE TROP FACILEMENT ET TU ACCUSES TA MEILLEURE AMIE ! TU DIS QU'ELLE EST EN TORT, MAIS REGARDE COMMENT TU LA TRAITES ! C'EST TOUT AUSSI IMMORAL DE DIRE QUE SA MEILLEURE AMIE TE PIQUE TON COPAIN ALORS QUE TU N'ES MÊME PLUS AVEC LUI ! TU NE VOIS PAS PLUS LOIN QUE LE BOUT DE TON NEZ ET TU FAIS DES CAPRICES D'ADOLESCENTE ! VOTRE AMITIÉ EST SUREMENT PLUS IMPORTANTE QUE L'AUTRE PAUVRE CON ! GWEN, TU N'ES RIEN QU'UNE PAUVRE IDIOTE !

Une pauvre idiote. Très bien.

Mes yeux brillent de larmes et mes lèvres tremblent.

J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ça fait mal.

Je fais volte-face et plonge dans le lac sans réfléchir. Je me mets à nager aussi vite que mes bras et mes jambes me le permettent, les larmes coulant plus que jamais sur mes joues.

Je l'aime. Je l'aimais. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens maintenant, en vérité, à part de la colère et de la tristesse. J'ai froid, je gèle mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je veux juste m'éloigner de Charlie, mon premier vrai coup de cœur, qui vient de me balancer des horreurs pires que la mort. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a dit des trucs pareils ? On ne dit pas ça à ses amis, normalement. J'ai sauté dans le lac sans réfléchir. Je ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir, ma sœur me le reproche sans arrêt. Je ne sens même plus mes jambes, ni mes bras. C'est chiant.

Tout à coup, quelque chose dans l'eau se saisit de ma cheville. Cette chose me tire vers le fond du lac à une vitesse impressionnante. Je crie de toutes mes forces mais cela ne sert à rien, je ne vois même plus la surface du lac. Peu à peu, je cesse de me débattre. Mes poumons sont vides d'air et je n'y parviens plus. C'est comme si la vie me quittait peu à peu.

Mais pourquoi j'ai sauté dans ce foutu lac ? Je suis une idiote. Une pauvre idiote, comme l'a si bien dit Charlie. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aime avant de mourir noyée. Et dire que je m'imaginais vieillir avec des enfants et des petits-enfants, mourir dans mon lit avec une couverture à fleurs hideuse, comme celle que ma grand-mère avait, et avec ma famille à mon chevet, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Mais non, je vais mourir noyée, la veille des examens de fin de scolarité à Poudlard, dans le lac Noir. Sans avoir dit à Charlie que je l'aime à mourir –non, ce n'est pas un jeu de mots- et sans avoir dit à Tonks ce que je pense de sa relation avec ce c* ! Sans avoir revu ma mère et ma sœur et sans leur avoir dit que je…

Je sens soudain quelqu'un m'attraper et me libérer de l'emprise que j'avais sur mon pied. Je me sentis tirée vers le haut. Quand mon visage entre en contact avec l'air, je le sens entrer dans mes poumons et la vie me revenir. La personne me tire vers le bord et me sort du lac Noir. Je ne vois pas qui c'est car j'essaye de reprendre ma respiration, tout est trouble. Ma vue, mon ouïe…

Merci. Qui que ce soit, merci. Je parierais pour Charlie, c'est un bon nageur. J'ai envie de parler, de dire « merci », mais j'ai trop de mal à respirer. On s'agite autour de moi, c'est stressant. J'entends les voix de Lyra, Méria, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Pomfresh. Mais pas de Charlie. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui m'a sauvée, après tout. J'imagine bien McGonagall se jeter à l'eau, ou bien Dumbledore, et plonger à des mètres dans le lac. Ou pas.

\- Gwen, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclame Charlie.

Il est penché au-dessus de moi et des gouttes tombent de ses cheveux sur mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux et vois les siens, bleus et magnifiques. J'ai toujours aimé ses yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

C'est Charlie. C'est lui qui m'a sauvée. Merlin. Je l'aime, ce crétin.

\- Une pauvre idiote, je murmure avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews et me dire si la fiction (qui se passerait des années après cet OS, je n'en dis pas plus) vous intéresserait :)

Charliflex.


End file.
